Naked In The Kitchen
by melancholy.LOVER
Summary: Naruto's cake would just have to wait because Sakura found something a little but more sweet to engage in. And who else to do it with than Uchiha Sasuke.. ONESHOT! LEMON AHEAD!


_**Naked In The Kitchen**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Author's Note --- YES! This is purely out of boredom :D i just couldn't resist writing one and i'm sorta in the writing mood today, so.. ENJOY!!**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Uchiha Sasuke --- 18**_

_**Haruno Sakura --- 17**_

_**x-x-x**_

"_Why are you baking a cake for the dobe again?"_

_The pink haired girl sighed._

"_Because it's his birthday."_

_Sasuke shrugged, "So?"_

_The girl punched him lightly on the arm; "If you don't want to help then just wait in the living room." She pointed towards the large television situated in the other room._

_Sasuke took a seat at the kitchen table, "I think I'll just watch you.."_

_Sakura stuck her tongue out, "Whatever you say."_

_Sasuke propped his elbows on the surface of the table, rested his chin on his knuckles and simply stared at the backside of Haruno Sakura._

_The last time they had had sex was.. for too long ago for his liking but she just seemed so busy that Sasuke would merely give her her much needed time.._

_He had gone a little crazy, yes._

_And she was teasing him as well.._

_That short skirt she wore especially when baking a cake because boy.. did she do a lot of bending over.._

_He cursed at her, "Tease.."_

_She turned around, "Huh?"_

_Sasuke stiffened, "Nothing."_

_The girl shrugged her shoulders, "I told you you'd be bored.." Sasuke closed his eyes and smirked, "Oh.. I think I can find a way to entertain myself."_

_Sakura looked over her shoulder at him, that smirk was starting to creep her out; just a little.. okay.. maybe a lot!_

_She brushed away strands of pink hair that invaded her face; mixing the chocolaty batter with a wooden spoon and stirring until she thought it was finished._

_Dipping her index finger inside the bowl and placing the tip of it within her mouth; she sucked and smiled from the sweet taste of it.._

"_Yum!"_

_Sakura turned with the bowl in her hands, looking at Sasuke and smiling at him; she neared the male._

"_Try some."_

_He looked from her face to the bowl edging closer to him._

_Sasuke wasn't really one for sweets but.._

_He looked at the smudge of chocolate batter staining an area near the corner of her upper-lip so he stood up and bent his head enough that Sakura could feel his hot breath fanning out against her face._

_She flushed at the proximity but flushed even darker when Sasuke's tongue decided to lick the batter off.._

_He took the bowl from her hands and placed it on the table, pressing the palm of his hand against the back of her skull and crashing his lips against hers._

_The taste of chocolate lingered in her mouth, he could taste it as well.. His tongue invaded her mouth, fingers sinking into her locks of pastel hair, crushing her against his masculine body._

_When he pulled away from her, Sakura only managed to mutter out a few words, "Sasuke.. the cake, I-" He cut her off with his mouth again, he wrestled with her innocent tongue, memorized every inch of that sweet mouth that had been deprived of his kisses for too long.._

"_So?"_

_She gasped against him, feeling her pink apron bindings coming undone, falling to the floor while Sasuke ran his fingers along her collar bone and than down the plain of her stomach._

_She flushed again.._

"_Sasuke.. not now."_

_He didn't listen, only continued to remove her clothing piece by agonizing piece, slowly to make her beg.._

_The coolness of the room made her shiver but Sasuke's warm body made up for that.. Before she knew it, she had been shoved against the fridge. HER fridge in HER kitchen!_

"_The.. the bedroom.."_

_He shook his head, kissing her again._

"_I think the kitchen will have to suffice.."_

_Sakura groaned inwardly. They were going to have sex in her kitchen! The same kitchen where she ate her food!!_

_But now, she didn't care, all she wanted was for the aching to disappear and she could only think of one way to do it.._

_Before she knew what she was doing, Sakura had taken off the Uchiha's shirt, tossing it across the room and running the palms of her hands against the flesh, rippling with lean muscle.._

_He grunted quietly; loving the way she touched him, it would always leave some sort of an impression and he would want more.._

_His mouth connected with the side of her neck, tongue coming out and running along the skin, suckling here and there; leaving a few love-marks adorning the pale skin.._

_Sakura clawed at his back, knowing that she must be leaving scratches and such all over.._

_Her hands were fisted, knuckles turning white from how hard she was squeezing but.. how could she not?! Sasuke was driving her insane with need!_

_His mouth was hot against her right breast, it caused her to involuntarily arch her back; Sasuke greedily took a nipple into her mouth, sucking deliciously until he heard her call for him.._

_For more of his torturous ministrations.._

"_P.. please-ah!"_

_He tugged at the peaked bud, wetting it in his saliva, trailing down lower and lower until he reached her skirt.. His fingers curled around the band and he tugged them off effortlessly._

_He kissed the newly seen skin, running his fingers along her clothed womanhood.. She slightly groaned out his name in a long, pleading kind of way._

"_Sasuke.."_

_Before he knew it. He had taken off his pants and now his boxers, strewn near Sakura's panties.._

_She felt his breath hit her most precious spot. Tongue running along the nub holding all her desire and then suckling for a bit.. She wanted release so badly now.._

_She was aching more than when they had first started!_

_When he lapped up anything that she released, Sakura would cry out and arch her back again.._

"_Oh God!"_

_He smirked against her stomach, fingers gripping a nipple and squeezing enough to make her beg. He pressed the tip of his erect cock against her opening, feeling her take in ragged breaths.._

_She jumped at the sensation. It felt so good.. They had been stopping such activities for a while.. Sakura almost forgot how wondrous it had felt to finally have the Uchiha inside of her._

_Almost.._

_He plunged inside of her again and again. She was going to go right over the edge if they kept this up! She met him in between thrusts, kissing his cheek and gripping onto him.._

_Wet, squelching noises echoed throughout the room, joined by their moans and grunting of pleasure._

_The fridge was being moved with the force of the thrusts coming from the young Uchiha.. Sakura had a light blush adorning her cheeks, she felt him enter her again.._

_It drove her insane._

_And this time, with one deep thrust, she exploded.. The fire igniting within her slowly dying down as she tried to hold herself up; her damned knees were about to give out._

_Luckily for her, she had Sasuke to hold her up and so he did.. Arms entwining around her nakedness, holding her in place, still joined from below; savoring in the feel.._

_He kissed her neck lastly, looking at her peaceful and content face. She smiled up at him, pressing her lips eagerly to the male's and running her fingers through his silky hair.._

"_The cake.."_

_Sasuke smirked, "I was hoping you'd forget about that."_

_She tugged on the articles of clothing, kissing his cheek._

"_For the time being, yes."_

_Sasuke took his seat at the kitchen table once again. Watching her intently while the girl began to bake the batter in the blazing oven._

_She looked over her shoulder, "Next time.." She winked. "Control your 'urges'.."_

_Sasuke looked away. _

"_Only when you stop being a tease.."_

_The male looked back at her only to find that she had forgotten to button her top back up.. Her cleavage was greatly seen, Sasuke soon found himself hopelessly staring at her exposed chest._

_Sakura gave him a lazy look._

"_What are-"_

_And the wooden spoon fell from her grip, Sasuke's arms circling around her and this time.. instead of the fridge, the counter would best suit.._

"_I guess.. the cake will have to wait." She spoke breathlessly._

_Sasuke chuckled, "The dobe won't mind if his cake is burned."_

_And with that, he kissed her fully, clothing flying everywhere once again.._

_**x-x-x**_

_**Author's Note --- HEYYA!! lol yea i got bored so i decided to write this quickly :D I hope you guys enjoyed the lemony goodness :)**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' Kisses**_

_**Sasuke-Sakura-14**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS !! CXXX**_

_**x-x-x**_


End file.
